The present invention relates to a liquid pressure operated braking system for an automotive vehicle.
Starting a vehicle from a standstill on an up-hill road is regarded as one of the difficult driving techniques. For beginners it is very difficult to release a parking brake in good timed relation with the engagement of a clutch upon starting the vehicle on the up-hill road. If the release of the parking brake is delayed as compared to the engagement of the clutch, the engine stalls while if the release of the parking brake is too early, the automotive vehicle rolls down the road in the reverse direction, resulting in a collision with the following vehicle.
To deal with this problem, a liquid pressure operated braking system has been proposed which keeps on applying wheel brakes of a vehicle so as to allow the vehicle to stay still on the up-hill road without the use of the parking brake even if the brake pedal is released as long as the clutch pedal is kept depressed after the vehicle has come to a halt on the up-hill road wherein the brake pedal and the clutch pedal are depressed. With this liquid pressure operated braking system, when a driver wishes to start the vehicle on the up-hill road, what he/she has to do is to put the transmission into the starting gear and then slowly release the clutch pedal just like releasing the clutch pedal in starting the vehicle on the flat road. This causes a gradual reduction in braking force as the clutch engagement progresses, allowing the vehicle to move off from a standstill on the up-hill road without using the parking brake, thus making it easy even for a beginner to start the vehicle on the up-hill road.